User talk:Waterwingz
'Notice : 'Please don't ask me questions here. I realize you may have received a message from the wiki that sent you here. Unfortunately I can't control that message or turn it off. However, now that you are here, the best place to get help is at the CHDK forum. This wikia is not a good tool for seeking community support as the conversation is unstructured and you will not reach the broader group. If you post something on the forum instead of here, be assured that I will see it. As will others who can usually help. Welcome Hi ! If you are here because you are interested in CHDK help or support, please do not post a message or question here. The best place to get help is here at > CHDK forum (help forum | blog) Thanks! I've been waiting for the CHDK for the SD940 since I purchased it last year. Thank you for your hard work; it is much appreciated! Best of luck! Chip 18:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Firmware dump 1.03B It's great that you're doing so much work on the SD940, thanks. I have been trying to get a firmware dump for my version 1.03B but no luck. I've tried the card tricks dumper starting with the DryOS and then the NewDryOS but nothing loads. Any help would be appreciated. Response posted to your talk page that says --> check out : http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=4310.msg57252#msg57252 Spike940 23:45, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Larry SD940 1.03B Hi Waterwingz. I tried copying your script into a DISKBOOT.BIN file on a card that had been formated via card tricks with the DryOS but no luck. Started the camera using the playback button, what am I missing? Thanks, Larry Larry : The script is for Canon Basic - DISKBOOT.BIN is the name for CHDK executable file, something entirely different. Store the script on your SD card with the file name = extend.m. You also need to format your card specially. Details are at http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Canon_Basic Spike940 02:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) SD940 1.03B Waterwingz, Thanks for the info, I'm making progress but still no dump. With the card setup as suggested and the camera in playback mode, when I press "FUNCSET" the screen reads: SD940 Memory Dump FF810000 done but the card just has the three files, extend.m, script.req, and ver.req, nothing added to them and no new files. Any additonal help would be very much appreciated. Larry Spike940 07:23, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Your 99% of the way done. Do you have "write protect" turned off or on ? Waterwingz 09:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) firmware dump SD940 1.03B Waterwingz, Yes, I had very carefully put the card lock on. In figuring out the card settings I had forgoten that part of your instructions. I have the dump, primary.bin 8,128 KB, but I'm not clear on where to upload it. Thanks for your time and help. Larry Spike940 16:51, December 16, 2010 (UTC) It used to be standard to post firmware dumps on dropio.com. They have stopped providing service so people seem to be using www.box.net or www.zshare.net. Both offer free accounts where you can put things for others to download. Post the link they provide to the wiki at CHDK SD940 Wiki Page and/or at the porting thread we have been using CHDK Forum SD940 Thread. So, are you up to a little software development or are you pretty much stuck waiting for someone else to work with your dump ? Stuck Waiting Waterwingz, I was challenged getting "SCRIPT" in the right place on the card but I do have a friend I'm going ask for help, he might be up for it and I think he'd be good at it. Thanks for your help with getting the dump, which I'll upload now. Larry Spike940 06:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) SD940 1.03B firmware dump I have a firmware dump for the SD940 1.03B at: http://www.zshare.net/download/8401129401127798/ made with help by warterwingz, thank you for you help. Larry Spike940 06:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Dump looks good. Did a quick check and its not a match for the 1.03C dump - there was not much chance it would have been. Small offset in many addresses. Which means about 4 - 8 hours of work depending on how fast the porting person is ( I'd be out at 8 hours). ''Waterwingz 01:42, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Offsets Good to hear the dump is good, too bad it is so different. I'm surprised it is not a simple and supported change to go from the older 1.03B to the 1.03C firmware. I talked with my friend today and he is interested in helping. His birthday is Sunday and we are planning on buying him a Canon SD1400 which, although different will get him more interested in working on it, and maybe I can help. Larry Spike940 05:35, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ''I've been thinking about a way to automate the creation of CHDK for different firmware versions using the same method the original developers used for finding ROM addresses. Just not high on my priority list until I get the 103c version to what I would call a decent "Beta" status. Meanwhile, I can offer encouragement and moral support. Waterwingz 15:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Automating Automating the creation of CHDK for different firmware versions sounds like a great plan, I hope it goes well. Thanks for cleaning up the edit I did on the SD940 page for the firmware dump. Larry Spike940 06:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) 1.03B Version Status Dont' know if you've noticed but there is a least one developer working on the 103B version now. http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=5855.msg58263#msg58263 Waterwingz 14:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Success : Firmware 1.01A, 102C, 1.03B 1.03C now supported Looks like we have pretty complete coverage for all the firmware versions in the wild now. Send me PM if you have firmware for the SD940 that is not yet supported. Waterwingz 15:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC)